


(Not Really A) Morning People

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dasar munafik,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not Really A) Morning People

**Author's Note:**

> Ide didapat karena mereka berdua sama-sama pernah bilang kalau mereka bukan _morning people_ , lol.

“Fuma,” suaranya lirih. Ia menarik selimut lebih dekat ke tubuhnya, matanya masih terpejam rapat. “Alarmmu sudah berdering dari tadi. Bangunlah.”

Gumaman pendek. “ _Nggak_ mau.”

Nada dering norak khas alarm masih menyala dengan keras. Masih dengan mata terpejam rapat, yang lebih tua menyahut. “Kau ada pekerjaan pagi ini. Bangun, hei.”

Alarm berhenti, hening sesaat; Kento menghela napas ketika tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari tempat tidur yang mereka berdua tiduri ini. Gumaman bernada ketus lagi-lagi menyahut.

“ _Nggak_ mau.”

Kento akhirnya menyerah; ia bangkit hingga duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur, mengusap matanya yang masih terasa lengket, dan menguap sekali; sebelum tangannya menggenggam bahu dan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh orang yang memunggunginya ini. “Fuuuuumaaaaaaa, ayo bangun.”

Dan langsung ditepis dengan keras. “Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur.”

“Kau harus tiba di _jimusho_ dua jam lagi, lho. Kau sudah bikin janji, ‘kan.”

Fuma bergeming. Alarm dari ponsel Fuma kembali berdering nyaring. Buru-buru Kento meraih dari meja kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka itu dan mematikannya.

“Fuma, ayolah. Kau pikir berapa lama kau biasanya merapikan rambutmu, apa kau gila?” katanya sambil meletakkan kembali ponsel itu perlahan ke atas meja. “Mau sampai jam berapa kau di _jimusho_?”

“Iya, aku gila.” Balasnya asal.

Kento menghela napas kembali, sebelum menarik bahu orang yang baru tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa bulan ini hingga yang bersangkutan berbaring menghadap langit-langit; kemudian mengecup bibir Fuma perlahan.

Fuma sudah membuka mata ketika Kento beranjak melepaskan ciumannya, tatapan mereka bertaut; dan Kento menyambutnya dengan senyuman. “ _Good morning, My Sunshine._ ”

Fuma terdiam selama beberapa detik, seakan sedang mencerna hal yang sedang terjadi; kemudian tertawa kecil, sebelum mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. “Menjijikkan. Aku bukan _fangirl_ -mu, tahu.”

“Tapi kau suka ‘kan? Dasar munafik,” balas Kento dan ikut tertawa kecil. “Cepat bangun atau Johnny- _san_ akan marah besar karena mendapat laporan idol agensinya terlambat.”

Fuma menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan, sebelum bergumam pelan nyaris-nyaris berbisik. “.... setelah ciuman kedua, aku akan bangun.”

“Kau akan dapat ciuman kedua di depan pintu sebelum meninggalkan apartemen.”

“Sialan, kau.”

“Makanya cepat bangun.”

Fuma menghela napas dibuat-buat sebelum duduk dan membuka selimutnya. Kento masih tersenyum lembut; sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya kembali ke atas tempat tidur, memejamkan mata dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. “Kalau kau sudah mau pergi, bangunkan aku lagi,” suara berikutnya terdengar sangat lirih; nyaris-nyaris menghilang. “Nanti kuberi yang kedua...”

Fuma menatap Kento yang nampaknya sudah kembali terlelap itu—tentu saja, Kento baru tiba di apartemen pukul dua pagi tadi dan sama seperti dirinya, bukan seorang yang bisa bangun dengan baik di pagi hari—sebelum tersenyum geli dan mengacak rambut pasangannya itu lembut, kemudian beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Fuma akhirnya selesai menata dirinya di depan cermin—dan sukses mengumpat singkat ketika melihat waktu yang ditampakkan pada jam yang berdetak di dinding, ia menoleh ke arah tempat tidur mereka—

—Kento terlelap di sana, dengan wajah damainya.

Fuma tersenyum tipis sebelum mendekat ke sana, kemudian menunduk—

—mengecup perlahan kening pasangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“ _Ittekimasu_.”


End file.
